There are many applications, such as woodworking, in which two members must be secured together by fasteners in such a way that the fasteners are not exposed proximate the exterior surfaces of the resulting structure. Bores in which the fasteners are inserted, commonly referred to as pocket holes or mortises, are commonly used so that the fasteners do not extend outward proximate the exterior surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,719, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a method and an apparatus for forming a counterbore and a fastener receiving bore in a workpiece for toe-fastening the workpiece to a second workpiece. To conceal the fasteners, wood putty is commonly used. A screw cover such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,229 is also commonly used. These devices may not be aesthetically pleasing and it may be difficult to blend these devices with the finish applied to the resulting structure.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art devices and provides for a pocket plug and a method of making a pocket plug.